


Czasami miłość nie wystarcza

by Powierniczka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Reichenbach, brak bety, nocna wena
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/pseuds/Powierniczka
Summary: Czasem miłość nie wystarcza. I zawsze ja byłem temu winny.





	Czasami miłość nie wystarcza

**Author's Note:**

> Nie jestem z tego zbyt dumna, oj nie. Ale jednocześnie jestem. To pierwsze coś, co napisałam od cholernego półtorej roku. Pewnie nie uwierzycie, ale po prostu na koniec się popłakałam z ulgi, że cokolwiek udało mi się napisać.  
> Bety nie ma, bo napisałam to tak szybko, że aż mnie rozbolała głowa. Może to rozwinę, w co wątpię, ale póki co zostawiam Was z moimi zbyt częstymi przecinkami i szykami przestawnymi. Miłoby było jakbym dostała jakiś komentarz z krytyką, dawno takich nie miałam.  
> (Bogowie, jaką ja czuję teraz ulgę i euforię...)  
> Och. Powinnam chyba dodać, że tekst pisany na telefonie, więc mogą być różne błędy, których nie wyłapałam, a mogą być tworem mojej autokorekty.

Tak, kocham go. John Watson kocha Sherlocka Holmesa. Już widzę fanki, które wpisują nasze inicjały w wielkie czerwone serce. Sherlock jest dla mnie jak głęboki oddech po godzinach spędzonych pod wodą. Adrenalina krążąca w moich żyłach przy kolejnym pościgu powoduje, że czuję się jakbym powstał z martwych. Jakby Sherlock swoją obecnością dał mi nowe życie.

  
Już nie jestem łupiną unoszącą się na wzburzonym oceanie, dryfującą tam, gdzie rzucą ją fale. Jestem spełniony, bo pustkę wypełnił on. Wszedł w moje życie i za pomocą kilku słów wydarł moje sekrety na światło dzienne, czego nie potrafiła moja terapeutka podczas miesięcy zbędnej paplaniny.

  
Ale czasami miłość nie wystarcza. Wiedziałem, że nie wystarczy.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy powiedział mi "żegnaj, John" na dachu szpitala świętego Bartłomieja.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy poddałem się emocjom na cmentarzu i płakałem, błagając go o cud.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy pojawił się w restauracji, a gniew i rozpacz przesłoniły mi jasny obraz sytuacji.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy sam na weselu zdradził się ze swoimi uczuciami do mnie.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy z życzeniami wesołych świąt zastrzelił gnidę podobną do Moriarty'ego.

  
Nie wystarczyła, bym zachował go przy sobie, gdy miał opuścić kraj.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy śmiertelny strzał dosięgnął mojej żony.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy znów obrócił się w stronę narkotyków.

  
Nie wystarczyła, gdy jego siostra z piekła rodem, z pomocą ducha przeszłości, zmieniła nasze życie w koszmar.

  
Nie wystarczyła w żadnym z tych przypadków. Zawsze było coś, co mi w tym przeszkadzało. To ja byłem temu winny.

  
Żona, dziecko, opinia innych ludzi, strach. Przecież wiedziałem co on do mnie czuje, wszyscy wiedzieli, choć nie wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z głębi jego uczuć. Tak długo nosił maskę socjopaty, że częściowo nawet on sam - najinteligentniejsza osoba jaką znam - w to uwierzył. A to wierutna bzdura. Nie znam drugiej takiej osoby jak on, jest wyjątkowy i choć tego nie chce, ma ogromne pokłady uczuć, które nie są zrealizowane i potrzebują odwzajemnienia.

  
Dlatego w końcu mówię to wprost. Kocham go. Kocham Cię, Sherlock. Wiedziałem o tym od dawna, ale dopiero dzisiejszy pocałunek, tak po domowemu złożony na Twoich ustach sprawił, że jestem w stanie powiedzieć to na głos.

  
Czasem miłość nie wystarcza. Tym razem wystarczy.

  
Dziękuję i przepraszam za to ile czekałeś, aż Twój doktor będzie miał odwagę to powiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

> Powinnam zadedykować ten tekst paru osobom, ale... cóż, nie dorastam im do pięt, więc się nawet nie będę pchać z prezentem, który nie jest doskonały. Podziękuję tutaj.  
> Tulippie: za to, że od naszego spotkania cały czas mam głowę pełną pomysłów, ale dopiero dziś odważyłam się cokolwiek spróbować.  
> uCharlie: za tą krótką wymianę zdań, która częściowo była kopem, by cokolwiek z siebie wydać.  
> Tehanu: za cudowne tłumaczenia johnlocków i Administrację.  
> Ihadbaddays i Piranii: za świetne opowiadania i tłumaczenia, do których baaardzo często wracam.  
> Dziękuję Wam wszystkim i każdemu z osobna.


End file.
